Paring Off
by krazyniajudson85
Summary: All the friend's seem to be paring off, but what about our leadin lad and lady? HHr don't stress! Please review.


Paring Off

Harry grinned at her. She was doing her History of Magic homework and she seemed to be stuck at the moment. Like she always did when stuck, she was nibbling on the end of her quill. Finally he sighed, "Hermione, are you stuck?" he asked with an amused tone.  
Slowly her gaze lifted to meet his, her lips stopped moving on her quill as their eyes meet. "Why do you ask Harry?" she asked innocently.  
His smile cocked to the side, "Your doing that thing with your quill." he admitted.  
Slowly she let her gaze linger to her quill before she let a small smile play across her lips. "Oh." she lightly whispered, "You mean like this?" she asked as she placed the tip into her mouth and began to nibble lightly. She watched as her action's made him smile. "Does it bother you?" she asked with a sigh.  
Harry nodded, "Yes it is rather distracting." he admitted.  
As her smile grew Hermione closed her book before she stood and made her way to the front of him. Crouching she made herself eye level with him before she leaned in, "What if I did this?" she asked whimsically, as she leaned in closer, coming to a stop about half an inch from his lips. "Would this be distracting?" she asked just before she pressed her lips against his.  
"Harry!" came Hermione's firm voice. Harry opened his eyes to see her standing in front of him, "You're not going to get your school work done if you lay down here sleeping!" she scolded.  
Harry nodded as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Alright 'Mione." he conceded, as he straightened himself in his chair, "I'm working, I'm working"  
Hermione only sighed before she sighed and hurried away, back to her work. Ron leaned forward in his seat next to Harry, "Your still dreaming about her aren't you?" he asked with a chuckle.  
Harry groaned, "Oh, will you just leave me alone and go fawn over Looney Luna?" he said as he waved his arm in front of him.  
Ron shook his head as he set back, "I've already told you mate," he sighed, "Hermione's not worth it! Trust me I know, to much work"  
Harry shook his head until he noticed Ginny standing off in a corner of the common, talking with Neville. "Why don't you take your relationship advice off of me and go put it on your sister." he nearly laughed.  
Ron looked at him doubtfully, "And why would I have to do that? Ever sense the two of you called it quits; she hasn't been interested in any guys." he insisted, "Built a wall she has"  
Harry tried his best not to laugh, "Well, mate," he began, "Looks like Neville's found a way to take down that wall." with that he pointed to Ginny.  
"Wha………" began Ron as he fallowed Harry's finger. When his eyes found his young sister they went wide, "Owe! Ginny!" he called as he made his way over to her.  
Harry sat there and watched as Ron and Ginny had a bit of a spat, Neville tried to push himself into the wall as far as he could. How Harry wished he could be like his friend, finally realize what he wanted and reach out and grab it. Shaking his head he sighed to himself. Who was he fooling? He already knew what he wanted, that was the easy part, he wanted Hermione. But he just didn't know what to do to get her.  
Putting it out of his mind, he again began on his work. He noticed as the common room emptied. Only when he thought it was safe did he voice his thoughts. "Hermione likes lily's the best, maybe I could surprise her with some." with a sigh he shook his head, "No, to sappy." he paused, "What if I just send her a howl?" "What if you just come over here and get me?" came a familiar voice from behind him.  
Jumping he turned and looked behind him, his eyes falling on the objects of his thoughts. Hermione stood there with a smile. Standing Harry swallowed hard. "Please tell me this is not a dream." he whispered.  
Hermione's smile widened as she approached him, gently placing her hands against his chest, "Does this feel like a dream?" she asked as she kissed him gently, sweetly.  
Harry grinned against her lips, "I love you, Hermione." he mumbled against her lips.  
She only deepened the kiss in response.

FIN A/N: So what do you think? Could it happen like that? Please review. 


End file.
